


So Kiss Me And Smile For Me

by Methoxyethane



Series: Single Shots of Smut [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Keith's Marmora Suit, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Rough Sex, Season 04 Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/pseuds/Methoxyethane
Summary: Lance was beginning to hate that Marmora uniform.





	So Kiss Me And Smile For Me

Lance was starting to hate that Marmora uniform.

At first he’d thought Keith spending time with the Blade would be a good thing. He’d get some training, and he’d hopefully learn a little bit about where he came from in the process, right? That’s why no one had any arguments when he’d started disappearing.

When he’d _started_. But Lance didn’t realize at the time it was just the beginning of him pulling away, and that not only was he overworking himself trying to be in two places at once, but… When push came to shove, he had started to chose the Blade as his priority over Voltron. All the way up to the point where Voltron literally didn’t _need_ him anymore. All the way to the point where Keith was just... leaving.

Lance was watching Keith put on that suit again now, to leave for another mission. To leave Voltron. And to leave _Lance_.

The pale skin of Keith’s back was highlighted by the black of the suit, a sliver of pure white slowly disappearing as he zipped up.

And Lance knew that there was nothing he could do to stop Keith.

“Hey,” Lance decided suddenly, startling Keith into turning his head around to look at him. “Don’t put on the armor yet.”

Raising an eyebrow, Keith dropped the chestplate he’d been about to put on over his skin-tight suit. “What’s up?”

Lance knew that no matter how badly he wanted it not to be so, there was nothing he could do or say that would convince Keith to stay. Keith was the only one of them who could join up with Marmora after all, so from his point of view it made perfect sense for him to step aside.

After of course, that day so long ago when Lance had opened up to Keith about being the one to step down _himself_. How convenient.

God, Lance was so _useless_. All he wanted was to keep living with everyone, to keep fighting alongside all the people he cared about. How was there seriously no room for all of them? How could they have let Keith feel… replaceable?

...Other than, technically speaking, by being replaceable. But on that end so were Shiro and Lance and Allura, so! So…. Yeah, he had nothing. Because he had no solutions to offer and was petrified that anything he’d say would only drive Keith away even more. A mission lasting a few months was bad enough, but Keith hadn’t broken up with Lance explaining that he wasn’t coming back, so… They still had time. They had to, right?

Lance stepped up to Keith’s back, pressing his own body against it for a moment to feel his body heat. Feel the shape of Keith’s body against his. And then he stepped back one pace, just enough to grab hold of the zipper at the top of Keith’s neck under his hair and pull it down.

Keith rolled his eyes, but his smile was indulgent. “Seriously? This morning’s slow gentle loving wasn’t enough goodbye sex for you?”

“Never,” Lance replied, peeling the clingy fabric off of Keith’s shoulder just enough to sink his teeth in for a bite. Keith gasped, pressing his ass up against Lance’s hips in an inviting reflex, and Lance unlatched his jaw enough to mumble into Keith’s spit-wet skin. “First I need to leave marks on you. Bites and bruises that last so long you can’t possibly forget me,” he turned his face into Keith’s hair. “And last long enough to remind you you have to come back to me.”

Keith shivered, tilting his head to the side to give Lance enough access to invite another bite, right into the soft flesh of his neck. Lance didn’t bother with the playful gentility he usually touched Keith with, instead biting down hard enough to break the skin and draw out drops of blood Lance eagerly sucked onto his tongue.

Keith moaned, arching his back like a cat and rubbing his tightly-clothed ass up against Lance’s crotch deliberately. Lance was hardly surprised - no matter how upset he was he’d never start doing anything to Keith that he didn’t already know his boyfriend would like. One of Lance’s hands unwrapped from Keith’s hip to wander, sliding over the slick fabric of the spacesuit to grope at the curves and muscles on display underneath.

By the time Lance’s fingers danced their way to Keith’s crotch he already felt a semi growing stiff under his hand. Keith rocked his hips into it, not bothering to even pretend he wasn’t into his boyfriend spontaneously undressing and molesting him, hardening all the way under Lance’s deliberate strokes and squeezes.

He didn’t play with it for long. Normally Lance would be delighted to play with Keith’s cock for ages, maybe turn him around and suck on him through the thin flexible Marmora suit until he was begging in that cute voice. But they didn’t have time for that sort of game right now, because Keith was on his way out and this was Lance’s last chance with him for…

With the extra slack in fabric afforded by the unzipped shoulders, there was just enough room to yank the line of his open zipper down even further, far enough to expose the pretty pink pucker of his asshole. Once again latching his jaw to the skin above Keith’s spine, he used one hand to keep the fabric pulled down while the other went straight to the punch and pressed two fingertips against Keith’s asshole.

Keith sighed, and Lance wasted no time in slipping his middle finger inside. Keith was tight but didn’t provide a worrying amount of resistance, still open and wet enough with this morning’s lube that Lance could slip his finger all the way inside to press against his prostate with deliberate force.

Keith whimpered and shook like Lance had expected, so easy to turn to putty in Lance’s now-expert hands. Lance used this opportunity to maneuver him onto the bed, one finger still snug inside Keith as he was bent over to have his face shoved into his own mattress.

“Lube still under your bed?” Lance asked, not bothering to wait for Keith’s mumbled answer before he pushed his forefinger inside as well. It wasn’t as smooth a fit as the first had been, but Lance only wanted to use just enough lube not to leave Keith bleeding - he still wanted him to be able to feel it for **days**.

Not like Keith was gonna suffer for it - he was always yelling at Lance to go harder, treat him more roughly in bed. And today, as Lance’s eyes raked over the new scars marring Keith’s pretty pale skin peeking through the black curtain of fabric on either side of his spine. Yeah, today, Lance could _definitely_ go hard.

Lance hated this. Hated that Keith kept getting new scars Lance couldn’t be there to prevent, or even know about. Those damned Marmora bastards were not good for Keith or his already shaky sense of self-preservation, but last time Lance had tried to say anything he’d had the same accusation thrown back into his own face.

Holding a growl back in his throat, Lance squirted lube all over Keith’s hole, not willing to remove his hand to slick up his fingers directly. The third finger went in easily anyway, or at least easy enough to pull another satisfied moan out of Keith for it, wiggling his cute little ass back further onto Lance’s fingers eagerly.

“You’re not even trying to pretend you don’t want my dick, are you?” Lance shoved his three fingers in deep, plunging them in hard and fast to tear a moan out of Keith. “Do you ever say no, or are you just so much of a slut that you’ll let me fuck you any time I want to try?”

“Nnn… Not any time,” Keith denied, lifting himself out of his faceplant in the pillow to sit up on his elbows. “But for today, yeah.” He turned his head back to look over his shoulder at Lance, all flushed cheeks and shiny eyes, somehow shy and wrecked at the same time. “Today you should do whatever you want to me.”

Fuck. _Fuck_ , Lance didn’t even know what to **do** with that. How could he says things like that but still LEAVE? What did Keith even fucking _want_ from Lance? What was Lance supposed to be doing here? Should he be trying to stop Keith?

God, Lance didn’t know anything anymore. He was a mess of too many conflicting feelings and ten kinds of emotional trainwreck and he just wanted to tie Keith to his bed and never let him leave again.

But he couldn’t do that, because it was insane and he really needed Keith NOT to hate him. What he could do though, was make sure Keith had no choice but to keep _thinking_ about him.

He pulled his fingers out and grabbed Keith by the zipper hanging tight below his asshole, yanking his ass up to meet Lance’s own hips. Lance only needed the one hand to get his own jeans open and pull out his cock, giving no warning before he was planting one hand flat against Keith’s plush ass to hold him in place while he pushed inside.

There wasn’t quite enough lube, but Keith hardly sounded like he minded the forceful entry. Just moaned out an eager encouragement and pushed his ass back back to swallow up more of Lance’s cock, the fit deliciously tight because of the minimal preparation.

He didn’t take his time to savor it, though. Right away, Lance started out in a fast pace, drilling his cock in hard, the slap of Keith’s ass against his own hips a steadily growing beat keeping perfect tempo under Keith’s moans. And god was he ever _moaning_ , loud and uninhibited and beautiful to Lance’s ears, a perfect symphony of pleasure.

“Oh, god, fuck,” Keith swore in his husky voice, rocking his ass back against Lance as much as he could with Lance’s hands dug hard into his hips to keep him pinned down. “That’s so good, fuck me so _deep_.”

“Yeah, I know you like it hard,” Lance gruffed out between thrusts, letting go of one of Keith’s hips to lean forward grab a fistful of his hair instead, using it to yank his head backwards and his spine into an elegant arch. “Every time we fuck you’re always yelling at me to do it to you rough, like you’re trying to get me to break you or something.”

Keith gasped, a shudder racking his spine that made him tighten up in a flutter around Lance’s dick. He wobbled on his arms, stance now unsteady with Lance pulling his head back, and when the lock of his arms broke Lance was there to catch his arm to stop him before he faceplanted in the bed. He twisted Keith’s arm behind his back, finally letting go of Keith’s left hip to take hold of Keith’s other arm too, twisting them together so he only had to use one of his hands to hold both of Keith’s wrists.

Of course Keith could easily break out of the grip if he wanted, but they both knew he wasn’t going anywhere. Just let Lance hold him up by the arms and fuck him like a ragdoll, hair falling into his face and swishing into Lance’s favorite sex-mussed mess as his head shook on every jolt.

Lance kept his grip on Keith’s wrists tight, tight enough to keep in place and pull him back onto Lance’s cock and tight enough to leave bruises in his pale, pale skin. He wanted to leave as many bruises as possible - shoved Keith’s chest down into the bed so he could lean in and bite at his spine and exposed shoulder blades like a ravenous coyote.

Keith whimpered and jerked underneath him at every bite, breathy slutty groans torn out of him so loud they sounded like they were reducing his throat to sandpaper. And yet Lance could only think that he wanted more, wanted Keith to scream until he had no voice left at all, wanted to fuck him so hard and make him come so good he couldn’t even use his legs to walk out the door, much less all the way to another ship.

Lance was starting to feel the burn of effort in his thighs, but over a year in space as a paladin and two months of dating Keith had given him the kind of stamina to keep plowing Keith with the same enthusiastic vigor he started with. Harder, even, because the tight clench of plunging in and out of Keith’s sweet little asshole was nothing compared to the reward of hearing Keith screams break off into choked desperate gasps of air, no longer capable of words or even sound.

“You’re gonna feel me for days, Kitten,” Lance promised in a growl, biting at Keith’s ear. It’d be hidden by his hood anyway, right? “Not just in your hips from how hard I fucked you, but inside your ass, too.”

And, because he’d been purposely avoiding it until now so Keith would concentrate on nothing but the wide stretch of Lance’s cock filling him up, Lance now aimed for Keith’s prostate to surprise a deliciously pathetic sob out of him. He kept on that spot, striking it on every thrust in and rubbing against it on every drag out, the precision aim Keith praised so often now turning him into a wrecked mess being fucked into his own damp bedsheets.

Tangled hair stuck to Keith’s face from sweat, now turned to side in the pillow so he could gasp in deep breaths of air. His cheeks were flushed bright and covered in trails of tears and his red lips were open and drooling onto the sheets, a horny mess too fucked out to even notice how dirty he was.

So pretty… But still not enough. “Gonna tear you up and stain your insides, Keith.” He kissed at one of the many bitemarks now mosaiced over Keith’s neck, gone from pale white to reds and purples. “Gonna come so deep in that cute little ass that you’ll be able to feel me filling you up all the way on the other side of the galaxy.” He finally let go of his punishing grip on Keith’s wrists, grabbing his hips again so he could drag Keith’s ass up to meet him, hold him right where Lance wanted as he fucked him in a brutal pace. “You’ll be going on undercover stealth runs and have to keep yourself from whimpering and blow your cover just because you can feel my cum leaking out of your ass.”

“Fuck,” Keith slurred out in a shaky sob, whole body tense as a whipcord and pliant as a drugged kitten at the same time. “Fuck fuck, Lance, _gonna come!_ ”

A dirty curse grunted out of Keith when he pulled out, flipping Keith over onto his back and tossing his black-clad legs into the air. Like this you could only tell the back of his suit was open by the collar pulled off of Keith’s neck to catch tight again over his collarbones, another perfect palate of empty skin inviting Lance’s mark.

“Come like this, then,” Lance demanded, hand wrapping around Keith’s exposed throat with just enough pressure not to cut off his air supply. “Come right here all over the inside of your suit. Filthy it up like I’m gonna do to you.”

Lance watched Keith’s eyes roll up to the back of his head, body locking up and breaking back down in a scream so loud it left Lance’s ears ringing. He came hard, maybe harder than Lance had ever been able to make him come before, still shaking and whimpering through it while Lance shamelessly continued to fuck his oversensitive throbbing passage.

When he moved his hand off Keith’s already-bruising throat it was only to grab his hair, pulling the sweaty tangle up by the bangs so he could properly see Keith’s post-orgsamic expression. His violet eyes were glassy but present as he stared up at Lance, and when Keith was given the shortly barked order “Beg me for it,” he didn’t hesitate to comply.

“ _Please_ ,” he gasped in a hoarse fucked-put voice. “Do it, Lance.”

It was Lance’s turn to come with a throaty groan, pushing Keith’s hips forward against his chest to Lance could shove his cock in as deep as possible when he unloaded. He was serious about pumping Keith up impossibly deep with his come, wanted to leave evidence of himself in and on Keith’s body in as many ways and for as much time as possible. Even if no one ever saw those marks and knew that they meant Keith was _his_.

He didn’t pull out for a while after he was done, desperate to keep them connected for as long as possible. But Keith’s legs were still kind of pushed up mid-air and he was still too fully-clothed to be able to have room to drop his legs down, so Lance reluctantly parted from Keith’s warm embrace with one last, somewhat apologetic kiss.

Keith flopped down onto his mattress like a melted cat, panting heavily and still trembling a little bit. Lance bit his lip as he closed his jeans again, sitting on the bed to lean over Keith’s prone form and ask, “Uh, are you okay?”

“Mmphfm,” Keith hummed, not opening his eyes.

Lance paused, looking down at Keith’s sweat-flushed but peaceful face as he came down from his sex-high by taking the form of a puddle on the bed. Reached down to pet his hair, because it seemed like the thing to do. “Do you uh… Need anything while I’m upright?”

“...Wet towel,” Keith muttered after a few long moments. “Only suit; don’t have time to wash it.” He opened his eyes to shoot a half-hearted glare at Lance. “And _someone_ was pretty stubborn about the idea of dirtying me up, if you recall.”

Lance chuckled a little, small and weak as he apologized and bent over to plant a kiss on Keith’s forehead. “Sorry, babe. You know how that sexy catsuit of yours always gets me going,” he lied.

Keith let his eyes fall closed again, a small smile curling across his lips.

It was the last time Lance would see that smile for a very long time.

\--

( feel free to yell at me at either my garbage/fandom blog [yoyo-dodo ](http://yoyo-dodo.tumblr.com/)or writing/porn blog [thesmutwitch](http://thesmutwitch.tumblr.com/) )


End file.
